


[Art] Match

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, Handprint, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DRB 2016] Everyone is born with a specific mark. Some have a type of star, some have a circle, and some just have a random shape. Dean Winchester, on the other hand, has a handprint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Match

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Destiel Reversebang 2016
> 
> I had a few thoughts when I drew this, so it can be interpreted in several ways, like for example, a soulmates AU, people are born with the same birthmark/tattoo? Or, when Castiel pulled Dean out of hell, they marked each other with a handprint as a manifestation of their bond? Or... whatever, really. I was lucky enough that the wonderful author who claimed this was inspired to go with the soulmate thing!  
> You can find the story by greybriana over at LJ: [Here.](http://greybriana.livejournal.com/593.html)

[](http://imgur.com/NTgs748)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/141330575102/part-of-the-destiel-reversebang-2015-author)


End file.
